It is known in the art to provide a cabinet that houses audio-video equipment, such as stereo equipment, DVD players and the like. The cabinet may be positioned at and spaced from a wall of a room, and a television or video screen may be placed on or in the cabinet. The wiring from the components is routed out the rear of the cabinet and between the cabinet and the wall. The wiring thus may be visible or viewable by a person at the cabinet, and may extend from the cabinet upward to a television, where the wiring is readily visible along the wall between the television and the cabinet. Because the wiring is loosely routed out the back of the cabinet and to the respective components or speakers and/or television, the wiring may become tangled or intertwined, which may make changes to the system very difficult and time consuming. Also, in order to change the wiring or equipment, the entire unit may have to be moved out from the wall to get at the wires behind the unit. Such movement of large units is typically very difficult and it may also be difficult to reposition the unit back at the desired location along the wall after the changeover or adjustments are completed.